Kejutan!―Eh?
by BluePrince14
Summary: Hadiah kecil untuk 20th Kim Jongin!#HappyJonginDay!/Crack!pair; HunKai/Warn BL with girly!Kai(?)/Dont Like Dont Read! Review? :3


"Kai, ayo tidur."

"Hei!" Jongin yang sedang menonton film berteriak protes saat dirinya ditarik berdiri begitu saja. "Apa sih, Hun? Aku lagi nonton…" kesalnya sambil melepaskan cengkraman Sehun pada dirinya.

Sehun diam saja, kembali menarik―menyeret―pemuda tan itu menuju kamar terdekat, yang merupakan kamar Suho-Sehun. Tak mengindahkan Jongin yang sudah meronta minta dilepas karena masih ingin menonton.

"Sehuuuuuun!"

Erangan protes kembali terdengar sekali lagi sebelum pintu tertutup.

_**Blam!**_

Menyisakan member lain dalam ruangan itu, yang tiba-tiba berdiri sambil memasang senyum misterius di wajah mereka.

.

* * *

><p><strong>KEJUTAN?<strong>

By BluePrince14

**Genre:**

Romance/Friendship/Humor(?)

**Rate:**

T

**Cast:**

HunKai with Exo's member

**Warning!**

_Mengandung unsur Boylove, Out of Characters, Kai!uke with girly!Jongin(?), Typo, Minim Diskrip._

_IF YOU DONT LIKE, JUST KLIK [X]_

* * *

><p>-o0o-<p>

#HappyJonginDay

* * *

><p>Suasana hati pemuda berkulit tan itu tidak sedang dalam mode yang bagus, serius. Lihat saja bibirnya yang sedari tadi tak henti memuntahkan umpatan dan dengusan-dengusan kasar yang sangat mengganggu siapapun―apalagi seseorang yang sedang mencoba tidur.<p>

"Berhenti berlaku tidak jelas dan tidur," suruh Sehun.

"Tidak mau!" balas Jongin cepat. Dia hanya duduk di samping ranjang sambil melipat tangan di dada dan memberengutkan wajah kesal. Berbeda dengan sosok satu lagi, pemuda berkulit pucat yang sudah bergelung nyaman di atas kasur, berbalut selimut hangat. Ia bahkan tak membuka matanya saat berbicara tadi.

"…"

"…"

Suasana hening memenuhi ruangan setelah itu. Dan itu membuat Sehun sedikit terganggu, karena biasanya Jongin 'kan bawel sekali. Dan sekalinya ia terdiam malah jadi terasa aneh. "Sudahlah, Kai…," desah Sehun sambil bangkit terduduk dari posisinya semula. Ia bisa melihat Jongin masih diam dengan wajah masam tak jauh darinya, "Aku minta maaf menarikmu begitu saja tadi. Kita tidur sekarang, oke?"

"Tapi aku sedang menonton!" Jongin berbalik dan menatap Sehun sambil memicingkan mata, "Dan kau menarikku begitu saja hanya karena ingin ditemani tidur! Tidur saja sendiri!"

Sehun menghela nafas, meski dalam hati merutuk kenapa film documenter Michele Jackson yang sedang di putar tadi dan bukannya film yang lain.

Ini akan lebih sulit…

Sehun merangkak mendekati Jongin dan memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang, menyusupkan kepalanya pada leher pemuda itu. Menyesap aroma vanilla yang menguar dari sana. Aroma yang menjadi salah satu kesukaannya. "Maafkan aku, hum?"

Suara Sehun teredam saat mengatakannya, tapi Jongin bisa mendengarnya dengan begitu jelas. Akhirnya pemuda itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Bisa ia rasakan pelukan di sekitar pinggangnya mengerat. "Kau aneh, Hun. Sebenarnya ada apa?" komentarnya dengan tidak mengerti. "Kenapa tiba-tiba minta ditemani tidur? Ini benar-benar aneh..."

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan malah balik bertanya, "Benarkah?"

Jongin memicingkan mata dan berbalik menghadap Sehun, menciptakan jarak diantara mereka. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku 'kan?" selidiknya.

Sehun tak membalas dan memasang ekspresi berfikir ala detective-detective.

Tapi bagi Jongin ekspresi itu menyebalkan. "Sehun!" teriaknya.

"Hum?"

"Cepat katakan apa yang kau sembunyikan!"

Sehun, bukannya menjawab malah tertawa nyaring. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mencubit pipi Jongin keras-keras, "Kau lucu saat kesal, Kai. Hahaha…" balas Sehun tidak nyambung sambil menggerakkan tangannya ke kiri dan ke kanan, membuat wajah Jongin juga ikut tergerak-gerak.

"YAAA!" Jongin menepis tangan pemuda itu dari pipinya. Tangannya mengusap kedua pipinya yang kini memerah. Bibirnya kembali mencibir.

"YAAAA, SEHUN!" dan teriakannya semakin nyaring saat mendapati pemuda Oh itu sudah kembali berbaring dengan menyembunyikan sosoknya di bawah selimut dan mengacuhkannya.

.

* * *

><p>#HappyJongin Day<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ctak. Ctak. Ctak. CTAK!<em>

Suara keyboard menggema di ruangan itu menemani hening dan desisan kesal dari pemuda itu. Jongin memang tak henti-hentinya mendesis dan menghela nafas berat. Tatapannya setiap lima menit sekali―atau bahkan lebih cepat dari itu―akan jatuh pada gundukan berwarna putih di atas ranjang, bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang kembali mencibir. Tak bosan-bosan. Tidak seperti game yang kini tengah ia mainkan.

Ini aneh. Game-game ini sama sekali tidak membantu membuat moodnya menjadi lebih baik, malah sebaliknya. Tidak seperti biasanya…

"Apa-apaan dia? Tadi minta ditemani tidur dan sekarang malah asik tidur sendiri. Ck," gumaman pelan lain kembali meluncur dari bibirnya.

_Ctak. Ctak. Ctak._

Suara keyboard kembali memenuhi ruangan. Game terus berlanjut dan Jongin bahkan sudah tidak focus dengan apa yang ia lakukan dengan permainannya itu. Lengkungan bibirnya sudah sepenuhnya turun, membentuk kurva cemberut sempurna. Apalagi saat―

_GAME OVER!_

_―_permainan berakhir dengan matinya karakter miliknya di layar yang menyala.

Jongin mendorong laptopnya menjauh, "Haaaahhhh. Aku bosan," desahnya, "Membosankan. Bosan. Bosan. Bo―"

"Kalau sudah bosan kemari dan tidur, Kai."

"Eh?" Jongin membalikkan kursi putar yang ia duduki dengan cepat saat mendengar suara lain menyahutinya. Meski agak heran ia kenal suara ini, "Kukira kau sudah tidur, Sehun," ucapnya dengan alis berkerut.

Selimut tersingkap sedikit, memperlihatkan kepala bermahkota blonde keputihan milik Sehun juga wajahnya meski hanya hingga sebatas mata, "Aku mungkin saja sudah tidur seandainya tidak mendengar suara orang yang menghela nafas berkali-kali dan mencibir. Benar-benar menganggu…" dan selimut kembali ditarik, menenggelamkan sosok itu.

Jongin membuat ekspresi tidak suka sekaligus tersinggung. "Setidaknya itu setimpal untuk orang yang menganggu acara menonton orang lain hanya untuk diacuhkan," balas Jongin tak kalah sinis dengan penuh nada menyindir. Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati ranjang, menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja di area yang masih kosong dengan bunyi gedebuk pelan. Matanya tiba-tiba saja terfokus pada jam yang terpasang cantik di dinding. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh―22:07 lebih tepatnya.

Tiba-tiba saja senyum girang terpasang di wajahnya secara otomatis. Baru beberapa detik dia berbaring dan kini dia sudah ada dalam posisi duduk dengan wajah cerah dan semangat berlebih. "Film-nya belum habis…" jika perkirannya benar, maka masih ada setengah jam lagi sampai filmnya berakhir. Dan… daripada menunggu―diacuhkan―di tempat ini bukankah akan lebih baik jika ia keluar dan melanjutkan menonton lagi?

Ya…

Ide bagus, Jongin…

"Mau kemana?"

Jongin hampir saja terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dari ranjang saat mendengar suara itu menyapa pendengarannya, begitu ia hendak bangkit berdiri untuk pergi. Ia merutuk sebentar lalu membalikkan badan dan demi apa dia mendapati Sehun sudah duduk dengan posisi menyender pada kepala ranjang, menatapnya seperti dia adalah pencuri yang tertangkap basah.

Kapan dia bangun? Pikir Jongin.

"Aku mau keluar dan kembali menonton," balas Jongin santai, mengangkat bahunya.

"Tidak boleh. Tetap di sini."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Kau harus menemaniku tidur, Kai."

"Tapi kau bahkan daritadi tidur tanpa aku temani, Sehun!"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh."

"Aku tidak minta persetujuanmu, kok."

"Kai…," desis Sehun berbahaya.

Jongin tidak peduli dan mencoba turun dari ranjang dengan senyum lebar meski secepat kilat senyum itu hilang dan terganti ekspresi panik.

"UWOOOO!"

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya limbung karena merasa tarikan kuat pada tangan kanannya. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Tahu-tahu, dirinya sudah berbaring di pelukan Sehun dalam balutan selimut.

"…"

"Tidur."

"…"

"…"

Oh iya, dengan wajah yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja berubah warna dengan sendirinya. Efek cahaya lampu? …Mungkin

.

* * *

><p>#HappyJonginDay<p>

* * *

><p>Jongin membuka matanya perlahan, mencoba menggeser tubuhnya sedikit menjauh dari Sehun. Meski itu sia-sia. Pelukan Sehun di pinggangnya benar-benar erat. Dan… demi apapun itu sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya. Jongin kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menutup mata.<p>

Nihil.

Karena itu sama sekali tidak bekerja. "Aku tidak bisa tidur…" Jangankan tidur. Ia bahkan hanya bisa membuat matanya bertahan tertutup paling lama lima menit sebelum kembali terjaga. Sehun terlalu dekat, seakan menempel pada dirinya. Dan jujur saja, itu membuatnya sedikit merinding dan tak bisa berhenti berfikiran aneh. Bukankah mereka terlihat seperti pasangan muda yang tengah melaksanakan honeymoon?

Oh, mungkin inilah alasannya jadi susah tidur.

"Sehun…." Panggilnya.

Sehun tidak bergeming.

"Sehun…" panggilnya lagi.

Dan Sehun masih belum bergeming.

"Oh Sehun…"

Nihil.

"SEHUN!"

"APA?!"

Keduanya kesal dan berakhir dengan saling berteriak. Jongin yang berteriak lebih dulu tapi malah dirinya yang tersentak kaget karena teriakan balasan dari Sehun. Perlahan ia membalikkan badannya menghadap Sehun, bisa ia lihat dengan jelas sekali jika pemuda Oh itu tengah kesal. Dan ia hanya bisa membalas dengan ringisan penuh penyesalan dan cengiran bodoh. "Aku tidak bisa tidur…"

Sehun memutar matanya mendengar pengakuan bernada seperti itu. Harusnya ia marah sekarang, tapi berhubung Jongin terlihat begitu manis dan menggemaskan saat ini jadi Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, "Kenapa?" lagipula ia tak benar-benar bisa marah pada Jongin

Jongin mengangkat bahu tidak jelas, "Hanya sedang tidak bisa tidur."

"Padahal kau selalu terlihat mengantuk di manapun," sindirnya. Sehun mengangkat tangannya dan merapikan rambut depan Jongin. "Baiklah, Apa yang bisa membuatmu tidur, Kai?"

"Mmm… mungkin me―"

"―Kecuali menyanyi. Karena aku tidak akan melakukannya," potong Sehun cepat, "Kecuali jika kau ingin mendengar lagu Nina Bobo versi _rapp_."

Jongin cemberut. Darimana dia tahu aku akan memintanya menyanyi? Batin Jongin.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan segelas susu? Kyungsoo-hyung selalu membuatkannya untukku sebelum tidur setiap malam."

Sehun menggelengkan kepala merutuki sisi manja Jongin yang kenapa harus muncul di saat begini, tidak tepat suasana sekali. "Hmmm…" Sehun nampak befikir, matanya jatuh pada jam dinding yang baru menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat. Tidak bisa… jika ingin segelas susu maka harus pergi ke dapur dan itu belum boleh. Jadi, Sehun menggeleng sebagai jawaban, "Tidak."

"Apa? Kenapa?" Jongin tidak terima.

"Bagaimana kalau kau kucium saja, Kai?"

"EH?" Jongin kaget dengan tawaran tiba-tiba Sehun yang tidak nyambung. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sehun saat melihat ekspresi pemuda itu yang dipenuhi evil smirk yang membuatnya merinding.

"Siapa tahu saja setelah mendapat ciuman dariku kau akan mengantuk."

_**PUK**_

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya bukanlah Sehun yang mencium Jongin, melainkan Sehun yang mencium bantal secara telak, hadiah dari Jongin yang sedang berbaik hati melempar bantal dengan kekuatan penuh.

"DASAR MESUM!"

Ah ya, dan bonus sebuah teriakan.

Hufft… Jongin semakin tidak bisa tidur…

.

* * *

><p>#HappyJonginDay<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tik tok. Tik tok.<em>

"Kertas, gunting, batu!"

_HAP!_

"Aku menang!"

Dan sekali lagi sorakan heboh penuh kegembiraan kembali terdengar memenuhi ruangan, di sambut colekan bedak putih dan erangan kesal sosok lainnya. Tidak ada acara tidur-ayo tidur lagi sekarang. Keduanya benar-benar sudah terjaga.

23:45

Sehun menghela nafas.

Kenapa dia selalu kalah bermain kertas gunting batu dengan Jongin malam ini?

Dan helaan nafasnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi erangan protes saat melihat Kai sudah dengan sengaja mengambil gambarnya dengan wajah berlumur bedak tanpa seizinnya, menggunakan ponselnya saat ia lengah.

"Kau terlihat lucu, Sehunnie. Hahaha~"

"Kai…" Sehun menggeram rendah dengan nada berbahaya. Ia bangkit dan mencoba menangkap Jongin yang sudah kabur menghindarinya.

"Kemarikan, Kai!"

"Tidak! Tangkap aku, wle~ Hahahaha~"

Dan aksi kejar-kejaran a la bocah umur lima tahun di ruangan itupun tak bisa terelakkan.

"Huh?" Jongin tiba-tiba saja berhenti berlari saat ponsel di tangannya berdering. Sehun semakin berusaha mengambil ponselnya tapi rupanya Jongin lebih lihai menghindar membuatnya kesulitan. "Yeobseo?" sapa Jongin setelah sambungan terhubung.

_"Sehun. Semuanya sudah siap di sini."_

Jongin menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan menatap layarnya bingung mendapati nama Suho-hyung tertera di sana. Untuk apa Suho-hyung menelpon jika ia ada di kamar sebelah? Dan apanya yang sudah siap? Batinnya bingung.

Sehun merebut ponsel begitu saja, matanya beralih lagi pada jam di dinding―23:53. Kenapa waktu berjalan begitu cepat? "Ya, hyung," dan sambungan terputus bersamaan helaan nafas yang kembali terdengar dari Sehun.

Semuanya gagal total, batinnya frustasi. Bahkan sebelum di mulai.

Jongin mendekat untuk menepuk bahu Sehun dan bertanya, "Ada apa sih?"

Sehun menatap Jongin dan menggeleng dengan ekspresi memelas.

Jongin mengangkat bahu dan melayangkan senyum lebar, "Yasudah. Ayo kita main kertas gunting batu lagi."

**TRING!**

Bagai mendapat sebuah pencerahan di hari mendung senyum Sehun perlahan kembali. Tidak, ini bahkan bukan sekedar senyum―melainkan… sebuah seringai.

"Kau ingin main kertas gunting batu lagi?"

"Ya!"

"Baik." Sehun tersenyum simpul, membuat Jongin curiga. "Tapi kali ini kalau aku menang aku akan meminta sesuatu yang lain."

Jongin tersenyum meremehkan. "Baiklah terserah, itupun jika kau menang," ujar Jongin percaya diri. Tentu saja, Sehun selalu kalah bermain dengannya malam ini entah kenapa. "Dan jika aku yang menang, maka kau harus mengizinkanku mengupload foto bercoreng bedakmu itu ke internet!"

**"APA!?"**

Jongin bersmirk riang. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang merutuk tak henti-henti.

"Baiklah-baiklah…" Sehun mengalah. Bagaimanapun, dia harus menang 'kan?

Sehun melirik jam lagi―23:56

"Kita mulai?"

"Ayo."

"Kertas, gunting, batu!"

_HAP_

.

.

.

Smirk.

"Aku menang."

.

.

.

Sehun, kau tahu? Sepertinya dewi fortuna mendukung rencanamu.

"Dan aku ingin menciummu."

...Rencana busukmu.

Harusnya Jongin tahu jika hal yang mendeskripsikan Sehun tidak akan jauh dari hal-hal bermau mesum.

Jongin bahkan tidak sempat memprotes permintaan Sehun karena pemuda berkulit pucat itu sudah lebih dulu maju kepadanya dan mendorongnya hingga membentur dinding, memerangkapnya dalam sebuah ciuman yang mengejutkan. Mata Jongin melebar sesaat, sebelum menutup perlahan menikmati ciuman tiba-tiba mereka yang semakin dalam dan intens. Jongin tidak menolak, tidak akan. Sebaliknya, ia sangat menikmatinya. Tangannya yang tadinya terkulai begitu saja di samping kiri dan kanan tubuhnya perlahan berpindah, menuju leher Sehun dan mengalung di sana. Terasa begitu pas.

Sehun memiringkan wajahnya dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dengan tak bosan. Sebuah hisapan yang dibalas Jongin dengan sama bersemangatnya. Ia semakin mempererat rangkulannya pada Jongin, yang kini telah mengacak rambutnya.

23:59

Sebuah lenguhan lolos dari sela ciuman mereka saat Sehun menyusup masuk meminta izin dengan menggigit bibir Jongin, yang dengan senang hati membiarkan Sehun. Ciuman keduanya semakin dalam, bergerak bersama dengan harmoni.

Sebuah lenguhan lagi lolos, dan Sehun melepaskan ciuman panjang mereka. Meninggalkan Jongin yang kini bernafas satu-satu dengan wajah yang berubah warna―efek dari cahaya lampu.

Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher kanan Jongin dan memberikan kecupan kecil di sana. Lalu tersenyum.

Dering ponsel terdengar.

00:00

14 Januari 2014

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kai," bisik Sehun tepat di telinga kanannya. Dengan nada rendah yang menggoda.

Jongin melotot kaget.

Ini… hari ulang tahunku? Batinnya. Ia lupa, sama sekali tidak ingat.

Tapi sesaat setelah itu ia tersenyum lebar. Ia mengerti jika inilah hadiah ulang tahunnya dari Sehun. Sebuah ciuman. Jongin mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas memeluk Sehun dengan mata yang perlahan memanas. "Terimakasih…," bisiknya.

Dering ponsel berhenti.

Jongin melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap Sehun meminta penjelasan, "Jadi? Ini alasannya aku dikurung di ruangan ini dan di suruh tidur?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Tadinya aku akan membangunkanmu pukul dua belas tengah malam sambil menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun tepat di telingamu," Sehun mendelik, "Tapi kau bahkan tidak tidur."

"Benarkah? Hahahahaha." Jongin tertawa. ia terharu sebenarnya.

Sehun nampak tersinggung, "Apanya yang lucu? Bukankah itu romantis?"

Jongin menatapnya setelah menghentikan tawanya, ia tersenyum. "Iya, hanya saja… entahlah akan seberapa canggungnya kita setelah aku bangun." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum geli, "Lagian aku tidak ingin mendengar lagu selamat ulang tahun berubah menjadi versi rapp dengan aksen cadel s yang aneh," goda Jongin jail.

Sehun merengut, hendak membalas―

Tapi dering ponselnya kembali memotong.

Ia berjalan untuk mengambil ponselnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Jongin.

"Suho-hyung."

Tiba-tiba Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Biar kutebak. Mereka di luar?"

Sehun mengangguk pasrah. Toh, acara kejutan mereka sudah gagal sejak awal 'kan?

.

* * *

><p>#HappyJonginDay<p>

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana?"<p>

"Tidak diangkat."

Semua menghela nafas dan berbisik ribut―Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Chen lah yang paling ribut.

"YA! Jaga lilinnya jangan sampai mati!" Kyungsoo berteriak saat melihat api lilinnya bergoyang tertiup angin yang entah dari mana.

Xiumin yang sedang memegang kue berukuran cukup besar itu jadi kikuk sendiri, "Luhan, tolong! Lilinnya…"

"Iya!" Luhan secara refleks memindah tangankan topi ulang tahun di tangannya pada Kris yang tentu saja langsung protes.

Lay yang sedari tadi berkedip-kedip sendiri dan tidak mengerti akhirnya bertanya, "Kenapa tidak masuk saja?"

"Kita harus menunggu intruksi Sehun 'kan?" kata Tao.

Kris mengangguk membenarkan. Jangan sampai masuk di saat yang tidak tepat, batinnya. Ia sudah dewasa dan cukup mengerti. Bagaimanapun magnae mereka memang mesum, tak ada yang menjamin dia takkan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pantas seperti―Oke, siapa yang mesum di sini sebenarnya?

"Tidak terdengar suara apapun," komentar Chanyeol yang berusaha menguping dari pintu.

"Apa si magnae itu ketiduran?" tebak Bekhyun, "Awas saja…"

"Tapi tadi aku dengar suara orang tertawa dari dalam."

"Coba telepon lagi, hyung," usul Kyungsoo.

"Benar juga…"

Suho mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi lagi. Berat badannya ia buat bersandar di pintu.

"Bagaimana?"

Semua menatapnya

"Tidak di―"

_**BRAK!**_

Suho melotot, begitupun yang lain kala merasakan kehilangan keseimbangannya saat pintu terayun terbuka tiba-tiba. Terlebih dengan munculnya sosok dengan senyum yang kelewat lebar; sang pemiliki acara. Yang kini lebih terlihat seperti gadis cilik berumur tujuh tahun yang mendapat boneka Barbie.

…Jongin.

**"MANA KUE ULANG TAHUNKU!?"**

semuanya tersentak dan berteriak kaget―termasuk tak terkecuali si cold guy, Kris. Xiumin bahkan hampir melempar kue di tangannya jika Kyungsoo tidak ambil tindakan cepat.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."**

Dan hanya Sehun lah yang bisa menertawakan ekspresi konyol mereka.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Bukankah ini aneh? Karena yang membuat kejutan lah yang terkejut.<em>

_Ah, _**_Jongin-ah. _**

**_SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN~_**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**"OH SEHUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!"**

* * *

><p><strong>-o END o-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

Maaf atas ketidakjelasan cerita ini, ne? Hahaha. Sudah lama tidak menulis membuat menulis terasa sangat aneh J Dan ini sangat… out of character. Tidakkah kalian berfikir ini absurd? Jongin terlihat seperti cewek Hahaha. XD

Hanya untuk perayaan Kai's Birthday dari saya.

**JONGIN-OPPA SEMOGA MAKIN + + +**

**LOVE YA~**

**RnR Please? ^^  
><strong>


End file.
